Y-Guy: Back in Time/Transcript
This is the transcript for Y-Guy: Back in Time. NOTE: OFFICIAL WRITING HAS BEGUN. AND THERE IS GOING TO BE A SCENE WITH THE GANG USING THE SEWERS TO GET TO SCHOOL BECAUSE OF THE PORTALS BLOCKING THEIR WAY. DO NOT WRITE THAT PARTICUALR SCENE YET, ONLY IAMBAGEL MAY WRITE IT. Transcript Part 1: Portal Panic (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Shows Y-Guy Studios Logo) (Screen goes a Colonial Town at night) (Text: March 23, 1878.) (Two citizens are seen riding on a horse as transportation) Citizen #1: We should be at the cottage very soon. Citizen #2: Good. Because it is dreafully cold. (As they continue to ride, a portal suddenly appears in their path) Citizens #1 and #2: GAH! (they fall of the horse) (The horse gallops away as it is scared by the portal) Citizen #1: H-Honey, what on earth is that?! Citizen #2: I-I don't know.... (The portal sucks the couple in) Citizens #1 and #2: AHHH!!! (We go to a bird-eye view of the town. A bunch of portals start to appear in various locations in the town (Screen goes to black) (Text: Paramount Pictures present) (Text: A Nickelodeon Movies and Y-Guy Studios Productions) (Goes to black again) (The "Y-Guy" logo appears, and the words "Back in Time" appear, but it looks electrified) (Screen goes to Crazville in the present day) (Y-Guy and the Gang are watching television) Random Person on TV: Even YOU can learn something from a sloth! Cool Dude:....Why are we watching this again? Y-Guy: No idea... (Loud explosion) Hearty: Wuzzat? Gum: I dunno. Mango: Carrotstein? Y-Guy: Probably. (The gang continue to sit on silence) Y-Guy: W-wait IT'S CARROTSTEIN! IT IS THE TIME TO KICK SOME BUTT. (Y-Guy bursts through the wall) The Gang:.... (The Gang also burst through the wall) (The gang are seen running to Carrotstein's latest plan) Y-Guy: Hearty! What's the plan? Hearty: We defeat it.... Y-Guy: HUZZAH! (1 second later) (Y-Guy and the Gang are being held upside-down by wires from the machine) Y-Guy: I told you using a twig wasn't gonna work. Cool Dude: At least we used MY ''idea for once! Hearty: Ugh. Gum: GUM POWER! *Turns into a chainsaw and cuts the wires* (The gang fall off the wires) Professor Carrotstein: DAMMIT! RACK: Haven't you learned anything from the last movie? DON'T SWEAR! (RACK begins to noisily eat a fruitcake) (Some of the fruitcake splatters inside a pipe in Carrotstien's Machine) Machine: ERROR. ERROR. FRUITCAKE IN PIPE. I SUGGEST YOU RUN AROUND SCREAMING IN CIRCLES NOW. Everybody: ...AHHHHHHH (runs around screaming in circles) (The Machine explodes) Professor Carrotstein:....RETREAT! (Professor Carrotstein and RACK run backwords to their lair) Mango:...That was easy. Y-Guy: Isn't it ALWAYS easy? Gum: Anyways, wanna head over to my place? My mom is making her speical Dinner Suprise again! Cool Dude: Ugh, I hate that thing! It's always the same meal but with different spices each time! Gum: Well, it'll be different this time! Mango: Really? Gum: Yeah...this time she's using GARLIC SPICE! (Awkward silence) Gum:...STILL WAITING ON THAT "YAY", GUYS. (More Awkward Silence) Gum:....Ugh, I give up. (As the gang are walking home, a portal suddenly appears in front of them) (The Gang stop in shock) Hearty: What's that? Y-Guy: It looks like a round, blue, shiny thing...what's the word? Mango: Portal? Y-Guy: Interstellar-Err.., yeah, Portal. It's a portal. Cool Dude: Should we go in it? Y-Guy: Nah. It's probably one of Zing-Whatt's new invention thingies. (They continue to walk) (AT Professor Carrotstein's lair) Professor Carrotstein: Ugh, RACK, remind me to never buy you any fruitcake again. RACK: Awwww. (RACK holds a gigantic fruitcake) Professor Carrotstein: Where did you get that? RACK: FROM THE MILK MAID MACHIEN! HAHAHAH! Professor Carrotstein:.... RACK: Cut this fruitcake, please carrot? Professor Carrotstein: No. RACK: Please. Professor Carrotstein: No. RACK: Ugh. (explodes) (We see Carrotstein doing his daily needs with RACK saying "Please" and Carrotstein saying "No." (The Next Day) (Y-Guy wakes up) Y-Guy: Ahhh...what beautiful day. (Y-Guy walks downstairs into the kitchen, and sees some portals.) Y-Guy:....What. M-Mom: Y-Guy! Try to avoid the portals. D-Dad: Or else you'll be grounded! We already got S-Sister grounded. Y-Guy: What'd she do? D-Dad: She dumped all of my tools into the portal...I'll never get them back! They're like the sons I never had! Y-Guy: I'm standing right here... D-Dad: Oh. Yeah. You. Y-Guy: *Unamused look* Anyways, what's for breakfast? M-Mom: Well, our toaster, oven, oventoaster, and a bunch of other kitchen supplies fell into the portals, soo we're having cardboard with maple syrup. Y-Guy:..Ehh, no thanks. I'm not really that hungry. (Y-Guy sits on his couch and watches TV) News Reporter: And that is how the little toilet boy was safley returned to his family. Back to you, Rick. News Reporter #2: Thanks, Tom. Anyways, more of the portals that were first spotted last night continue to appear rapidly and randomly (Shows clips of people falling into the portals while comedic music plays) News Reporter #2:....Why is there comedic music?! This is a tragic event! We don't know what's in the portals and a bunch of people may have lost th- (Cuts to "Technical Diffuculties" card) Y-Guy: Ugh. *turns off TV* (Y-Guy looks at the clock that says "7:50") Y-Guy: Hmm. That's strange. It's 7:50 but the bus isn't here. M-Mom: Oh, yeah, according to that radio station nobody listens to anymore, the buses are not coming because it might fall into one of the portals. Y-Guy:..But the portals are only 2 feet long. M-Mom: Well, look what happened in Italy. *Opens laptop and shows a video of a bus falling into the portal) Y-Guy: Dang. D-Dad: You're going to have to walk to school. Y-Guy: But, the portals are everywhere. D-Dad: I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU SHALL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. GO TO SCHOOL. AVOID PORTALS. Y-Guy: Ugh. *walks out of the house and sees a bunch of portals everywhere) Y-Guy:...Wow. (He notices the lid to the sewers rattling, and sees Mango jumping out of it) Mango: Ugh, it smells HORRIBLE down there. Y-Guy: Mango? Mango: Sup', Y-Guy? Y-Guy: What were you doing down there? Mango: More importantly, what are you doin' up here? The streets are too dangerous because of the portals. Me and rest of the gang are using the sewers to walk to school. Care to join? Y-Guy: It smells bad down there, and there could be crocodiles....LET'S DO IT! Part 2: Sewers (Y-Guy and Mango jump into the hole which leads to the sewers) (Y-Guy and Mango land on concrete) Y-Guy and Mango: OW! Mango: Son of a Beach ball! That hurts! (They get up) Y-Guy: Where's the re- Hearty: Guys! Quit goofing around! We're gonna be late for school. Mango: Relax! It starts it 10 minutes! Gum: Yeah. And it's across town. Mango: We'll get there in no time! Cool Dude: No, we won't. It's 2 miles away! Mango: Hmmm... Hearty: This was a dumb idea. Mango: WAIT! We can get there in time if Gum can turn into a boat-thing that we can ride through the sewers! Gum: Hmmm...Nope. Mango: Why not? Gum: It's the sewers. People use the bathroom. Do the math. Mango: Okay. *Grabs a piece of chalk and writes "Sewers + People Using Bathrooms = ???") Gum: Ugh. *Facepalms* Cool Dude: Why don't we just take the Cool Boat? *Starts talking fast* Copyright2013byCoolDude. Y-Guy: Cool Boat? Cool Dude: *Talking really fast again* Copyright2013byCoolDude. *Normal voice* Yeah, it's a boat I stol-err, bought, and I redesigned it to look like me! Hearty: Well, where is this "Cool Boat"? Cool Dude: *Talking fast again* Copyright2013byCoolDude. *Normal voice* Let me handle this. Boat. (Suddenly, the "Cool Boat" falls into the sewer river) Gum: Woah. How'd you do that? Cool Dude: Magic! *grabs a container of salt with the words "Magik" crudely written on it and throws it* Mango: Can I borrow that container of magic? Cool Dude: Sure! Hearty: Ugh. *facepalms*. Let's just get into the Cool Boat alread- Cool Dude: *talks fast* Copyright2013byCoolDude. (Hearty looks at Cool Dude with an annoyed look) (They all enter the "Cool Boat") Cool Dude: Now, ''TO SCHOOL! (Awkward silence) Cool Dude:...Anyone know how to drive a boat? Hearty: Considering that I'm the smartest out of all of you and since Cool Dude is kinda..dumb, I'll drive the boat. No offense. Cool Dude: Offense? What's that? Hearty: Ugh. (Hearty drives the boat, but at a slow pace) Mango: Gee, I wonder how much more slow this thing can get. Hearty: Har-har-har. I'm going at a slow pace becasue I don't want to wake up the crocodiles. Y-Guy: Hearty, I think you lost your sense of adventure. Let me take care of this (Changes the boat speed to "Boring Old Man" to "Your Funeral") (The boat goes incredibly fast) Y-Guy: YEE-HAW! (The gang nearly fall off the boat due to the boat going too fast) Hearty: THERE'S A REASON THAT WAS CALLED "YOUR FUNERAL"! (Hearty stuggles and climbs the boat and finally hits the "off" button) (The boat stops) The Gang: Phew. (A bunch of crocodiles appear) Gum:...DRIVEDRIVEDRIVEDRIVE!!!! (Mango activates the boat and attempts to pull the lever, but nothing happens) Mango: What? It's not working! Cool Dude: Maybe my coolness will make it work! (Cool Dude waves his arms around attempting to make the boat work) Cool Dude:...May take a while.. Hearty: Guys, I found the problem! (Hearty points to the gas container being chewed on by a crocodile) Y-Guy: Well...*jumps off the boat* IT'S TIME TO BEAT UP SOME CROCS! Gum:...You do realize that you're kinda standing in...those things..right? Y-Guy: YES, YES I DO! (Y-Guy jumps onto a crocodile, preparing to attack it) Gum: I'm gonna hide now. (Y-Guy attacks the crocodile and defeats it) Y-Guy: I did it! How many more? Cool Dude: I don't know how to count...so...uhh.. Hearty: Umm..there's about 20 of them behind you.. Y-Guy: *looks back* Argh, I don't have time for this. Start the boat! TBA Part 3: Moar Fruitcake (We see Carrotstein doing more daily needs as RACK says "Please" and Carrotstein says "No") (We see Carrotstein walk into his lair) RACK: PLEASE?! Professor Carrotstein: No. RACK: *Demonic voice* YOU BETTER CUT THIS FRUITCAKE OR ELSE I'LL DESTROY YOUR SOUL. Professor Carrotstein:..Finnneee... (RACK sits down on a pile of old newspapers) (RACK spots his eye on a newspaper) RACK: LOOK. (crumbles up newspaper and throws to Carrotstien) Carrotstien: OW! RACK: IT'S A PAPER AIRPLANE! YAAAAYYYYYY (explodes) Carrotstien: ... RACK: MILK YOSHIYUKMN Professor Carrotstein: Anywho, let's cut this fruitcake (Montage of Fruitcake Cutting attempts) Professor Carrotstein: Ugh, none of this is work- (RACK throws a random invention at Carrotstein) Professor Carrotstein: Eh? *looks at invention* Oh my goodness, I've been looking for this forever! RACK: LIES. Professor Carrotstein: RACK this is my Time-Bake 12345678910. It's basically a swiss army knife mixed with a time machine. RACK: Why haven't you used this before? Professor Carrotstein: Cartoon Logic. RACK: Oh. Professor Carrotstein: Anywho, this machine can cut foods easily and can make people go back in time. RACK: Swe- (Doorbell rings) Professor Carrotstein: Ugh, I'll get it. RACK, cut the fruitcake yourself. (Professor Carrotstein goes to the door and RACK plays around with the machine) (As RACK attempts to cut the fruitcake, he accidentaly types in "1878" and presses the "go" button) Professor Carrotstein: I TOLD YOU, I AM NOT PAYING TAXES! THE IRS CAN GO S- (A giant white flash goes throughout Crazville, sending people to 1878) Part 4: 1878 (Y-Guy, Mango, Hearty, Gum, Cool Dude and Professor Zing-Whatt are seen sleeping in a field) Y-Guy: *Wakes up* Aug..oohh jeez, what happened...Wait, where are we?! Guys, wake up! (Mango, Hearty, Gum and Professor Zing-Whatt immediatly wake up except for Cool Dude) Cool Dude: Cool Ladies...Cool Land...Cool Car...VRROOOM VRROOO- (Hearty smacks Cool Dude with a mallet) Cool Dude: OW! What the hel-Wait. Where are we? Gum: None of us know. Y-Guy: Where are all the roads? Mango: Roads...roads...ro- Y-Guy: *Slaps Mango* Don't do that. Cool Dude: WAIT. *sniffs* WHAT IS THAT SMELL? Professor Zing-Whatt:...A smell? Cool Dude: NO! IT'S....NATURE. (Lightning flashes) Y-Guy:...Why is there lightning during the day? Cool Dude: That was cool! Lemme try that again.....NATURE. (Lightning flashes) Cool Dude: I'm gonna do this all day tommorrow. Mango: Anyways, What's wrong with nature? Cool Dude: You guys all know I hate nature! (Lightning flashes) Cool Dude: That's getting annoying. Gum: Well you're gonna have to deal with it because it's all around us. Cool Dude: WHAT? CAMERA, GO TO A BIRDS-EYE VIEW! Professor Zing-Whatt: Quit talking to the camera. (The camera goes to a birds-eyes view of the forest) Cool Dude: OH NO IT'S MORE NATURE! (Lightning flashes again) Cool Dude: DARNIT! (Camera goes back to the gang) Y-Guy: Why does this place look all so... not crazy? Oh look! (Y-Guy ducks to pick up a quarter, also the same time as a bullet flew in his direction.) Y-Guy: A quarter! Wait, I just realized something strange about this quarter! Hearty: What about it? Y-Guy: It's... covered in dirt! Mango: Hey! I want to find more dirt quarters! (Mango ducks to the ground, as a few more bullets flew toward his direction.) Mango: Aw, no fair! I only found a rusty paper clip and a Nickel that has a ladybug living on it. It's not as good as a dirt quarter, Y-Guy. You are just so lucky! (A bullet shoots off Cool Dude's glasses, and he covers his eyes with his arm so no one can see his eyes.) Cool Dude: My glasses! I cannot be seen without my glasses! (Cool Dude picks up his glasses) Gum: What was that? (The ground starts rumbling, as the gang looks towards the south to see people dressed differently, holding guns and on horseback.) Professor Zing-Whatt: I think we're not in Crazville anymore, guys. (After a short silence, the gang runs over to a rock, and they watch the battle.) John (Y-Guy's Ancestor): Randy! Get me another gun! Randall (Mango's Ancestor): It's RANDALL. And here (Hands him a gun) John: Thanks. *starts shooting* GET OUT OF THE FIELDS! THIS BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE OF....UHH...TOWN! (The other people shooting ride away) John:...That was easy. Randall: TOO easy.... (A portal appears) Randall: Oh no. It's another one of the "Blue Shiny Dangers". John: Should we head back to town to get some ice cream? Randall: Heck yeah! (They ride away) Y-Guy: Sayy...one of those people looked an awful lot like me... Mango: And anotehr looked kinda like me! Hearty: That can only mean one thing... Gum: CLONES! EVIL CLONES! HIDE! *Hides under a rock* The Gang:.... Hearty: Nooo. We're in the past. So those two people you saw might've been Y-Guy's Ancestor and Mango's Ancestor. Y-Guy: What year is this? (A newspaper rolls by. Y-Guy picks it up, and the date reads: "June 7, 1878".) Y-Guy: 1878? But how? Professor Zing-Whatt: Possibly because of that big white blast we saw eariler..I think. Cool Dude: So that means that...that big blast sent us back in time! Professor Zing-Whatt: I can build a time-travel device that can send us back, but it's gonna take about...5 days. Y-Guy: Well, we can't wait that long. So while you do that, me and the gang will head that ice cream bar they we're talkin' about. (Y-Guy, Mango, Hearty and Cool Dude walk away) Y-Guy: Gum? You coming? Gum: Sorry. I don't want to risk destroying the future. Y-Guy Whatever. (They continue to walk) Gum: Does interfering with time affects the future? Professor Zing-Whatt: I don't know. I didn't study time travel in college. Part 5: Carrotstein is Being Stupid Again (Carrotstein and RACK wake up in a forest) Professor Carrotstein: Ugh, my head. It feels large. RACK: It IS large. Professor Carrotstein: Figure of speech. Anyways, t-(Sees that they are not in their lair anymore)....RACK...what the hell did you do? RACK: I cut the fruit cake! (RACK shows a charred fruit cake to Professor Carrotstein.) RACK: By the way, as I said earlier, NO SWEARING! Professor Carrotstein: Where's the Time-Bake 12345678910? RACK: Up in that tree! (RACK shows Carrotstein that the Time-Bake 12345678910 is on a tree branch.) Professor Carrotstein: Don't worry. I'll use my electricity-powered rocket boots! (Professor Carrotstein jumps up, but he quickly falls to the ground.) RACK: I don't think we have electricity anymore. Professor Carrotstein: Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious. (RACK quickly gasps) RACK: I'm Captain Obvious? That's my life's dream! DOGPILE! (RACK jumps on Professor Carrotstein, and opens a sack of puppies upon himself.) Professor Carrotstein: *Facepalms* I swear, you are the most idiotic thing ever. (The puppies dissappear) RACK: Don't wooooorrryyyy MILK MAUD! *Turns into ladder* Professor Carrotstein: Huh. For once you're useful. (Professor Carrotstein climbs RACK but RACK turns back to normal he Carrotstein is climbing, causing Carrotstein to fall) Professor Carrotstein: AUGH! RACK: Augh? *Roars* Professor Carrotstein: I wish there was an off button on you. RACK: There is! (An off button suddenly grows on his head) Professor Carrotstein: I'm not even going to question that. (Professor Carrotstein spots a porcupine and pulls two of it's needles off. He uses the needles to climb up the tree and get the Time-Bake 12345678910.) Professor Carrotstein: Got it! (Professor Carrotstein checks the date on the Time-Bake 12345678910, and it reads "June 7, 1878".) Professor Carrotstein: Well, not only did you cut your fruitcake, RACK, but you also sent us to 1878! Good going. RACK: Thanks! (Professor Carrotstein sighs, wondering how he ever got paired up with a moronic helper.) Professor Carrotstein: Hopefully this has enough battery to send us bac- (The Time-Bake 12345678910 reads "Battery Dead. A Loser is You") Professor Carrotsteins: *groans* How the heck are we gonna get back our time? RACK: OOH! LET'S CALL THE MILK MA- Professor Carrotstein: *grabs RACK''s mouth* RACK. There are no Milk Maids. And there will never be any. RACK: *muffled* LIES! ALL LIES! YOU ARE A LYING LIER WHO LIES TO A LION WHILE THAT SAME LION IS LYING TO A GROUP A LIONS WHILE SITTING ON THE LYING LION! Professor Carrotstein: Ugh. Let's just try to find civilization. RACK: Okie dokie! *turns into a helicopter and flies away* Professor Carrotstein:...Sometimes I just want to strangle his neck...if he had one. Professor Carrotstein: So......what do I do n.... (A horse runs over Carrotstein) Professor Carrotstein: Ugh..... (RACK as a helicopter crashes onto him) RACK: What did I miss? Professor Carrotstein: *sarcasam* The end of the world. RACK: What!? THE END! WE'RE THE ONLY ONE'S ALIVE!? NOOOOOOO-*explodes, turns into a dinosaur, and turns back to normal* WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO REPOPUL- Professor Carrotstein: I was being sarcastic. RACK: Sarcastic? Wuzzat?! Professor Carrotstein: Nevermind. Professor Carrotstein: Let's try to find civilization. RACK: YAYAYAY!!! Professor Carrotstein:... (Walking montage) (We see Professor Carrotstein and RACK on a hill looking at a town in the distance) Professor Carrotstein: There it is. (A lightbulb suddenly appears on Carrotstein's head) Professor Carrotstein: Hmm...I got an idea... RACK: What is it? MILK- Professor Carrotstein: No. Since we're unable to go back to the present day at the moment, we'll sneak into an army base, grab a bomb, and theaten to blow it up unless the people of this town make me their ruler! RACK: That's stupid. I like my idea better. Professor Carrotstein: Let's just try to find the army base. Part 6: Ice Cream Bar of Doom (We see John and Randall ride into a town) John: Ugh, we've been riding for HOURS! Where is this Ice Cream Bar? Randall: Relax. I'm sure it's around somewh- John: *groans* (John then suddenly stops his horse and gasps.) Randall: What is it? Did you find the Ice Cream Bar? John: No... even better... a dirt quarter! These things are very rare here. Oh look. There's the Ice Cream Bar. Randall: Good. Now you can use that dirt quarter you found. John: What? No! I will never let go of this quarter for as long as I live! (A sign on the Ice Cream Bar is put up, saying "Dirt Quarters Will Give You a Buffet of Ice Cream".) John: Alright. Let's go. (John speeds his horse to the Ice Cream Bar.) Randall: Wait for me! (Randall does the same. The two crash their horses through the bar's wall.) (We see that the bar has other broken walls from people crashing their horses into it.) Waiter: *sighs* This job stinks. (We see John and Randall sit at a table) (We see three other citizens ride their horses into the building, who all happen to be Hearty's Ancestor, Gum's Ancestor, and Cool Dude's Ancestor) John: What's up, g- Emily (Hearty's Ancestor): *punches John* Shaddup. I want ice cream. John: Seesh. You're rude. Emily: You've known me for years. You should've known this for a long time. John: I did. Chester (Gum's Ancestor):After a LOOOONNNGGGGGGGGGGG- (Chester keeps going "GGGGGGGGG" for a few more seconds and Emily slaps him) Emily: Get to the point. Chestor: Oh, right. After a LOONNGG adventure, I've decided to come to this small town after a while to get some ice cream. Anyone got any dirt quarters? John: Me and Randy found some Randall: It's RANDALL. And yeah, we found some. Sam (Cool Dude's Ancestor): Have any of you guys noticed more of those "Blue Shiny Dangers" appearing? John: Yeah. Randall: I heard one of the citizens fell in one of those. Sam: It's best that we avoid i- Chester: Nah! Come on guys, don't you have a sense of adventure? John: You do realize that going into one of those things may kills us, right? Chester: OF COURSE! But it'll be worth it! Randall: But, u- Chester: AGREE WITH ME OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK. Randall:...I don't have one.. Emily: Look, as much as I want to break Randy's neck as much as you do, I'm not going into one of those portals. Chester: Fine. But John better has that map for that gem we've been lookin' f- (John places a map on the table) Chester: GREAT SCOTT! YOU HAVE IT! John: *nods* Now, who wants some ice cream? (They all cheer) (We cut to the gang entering the town) Y-Guy: Wow, look at this place. Everything's all old-fashioned. Cool Dude: Well, as long as we're here, I'm going to gain a new popularity here as well! (Cool Dude poses in front of a few citizens) Random Citizen: Dear god, he's naked! Cool Dude: Eh? No I'm not! I'm wearin' sunglasses! (The random citizens leave in disguist) Hearty: That was Awkward.... (Awkward randomly appears) Awkward: I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE! Mango: Didn't we use this joke in the first movie? Awkward: YES YOU DID! *vanishes* Y-Guy:...Anyways, let's find that Ice Cream Bar they were talking about. (Meanwhile) (Professor Zing-Whatt and Gum are seen setting up a campfire) Gum: How long is it going to take for you to finish that time gun again? Professor Zing-Whatt: About 5 days. Gum: Oh. Professor Zing-Whatt: You should probably check on the rest of the gang. They may be in trouble. Gum: But I'm a coward! Professor Zing-Whatt: Is that your excuse for everything? Gum: Yeah. It actually works pretty well. (A flashback begins) Mrs.Roop (Flashback): MAGGOTS!! It's homework time. Gum (Flashback): But, Mrs.Roop! I can't do the homework! Mrs.Roop (Flashback): (Demonic voice) 'WHAT WAS THAT?!' Gum (Flashback): I can't do it becasue I'm a coward! Mrs.Roop (Flashback): Ooohh. Double Detention. (The flashback cuts to Gum in detention) (Flashback ends) (Professor Zing-Whatt sighs.) Professor Zing-Whatt: Well, alright. That's fine with me. You know, unless you want your friends to be eaten by lions... (Gum gasps) Professor Zing-Whatt: ...tigers... (Gum gasps, with his voice getting a bit higher) Professor Zing-Whatt: ...and BEARS! (Gum gasps, with his voice really high. He then presses a button on his lower jaw to close his mouth.) Professor Zing-Whatt: But there's nothing to worry about... Gum: I'll save you guys! (Gum, for once, acts brave, and goes to "rescue his friends". He later stops and realises he has been tricked.) Gum: Drat. Now I'm lost in a forest. (After a few seconds, Gum screams and runs away) Professor Zing-Whatt: Well, it's a first for me to trick someone. (Professor Zing-Whatt starts a campfire.) Professor Zing-Whatt: Alright! ???: Ahem... (Professor Zing-Whatt turns around, to see a bear.) Bear: Forest fires are dangerous. (The bear dumps water on the campfire, putting it out. The bear then kicks Zing-Whatt.) Bear: There. (The bear then gives a thumbs up) Bear: Don't do forest fires, kids! Professor Zing-Whatt:...This isn't a PSA, you know. Bear: Well it should be. BEAR AWAY! *flies away* Professor Zing-Whatt:...Was Crazville THIS weird back then? (Meanwhile) A Random Citizen: *Walks up to Hearty* Hello, good chum! Hearty: STRANGER! *hides* Y-Guy: Umm..you'll have to excuse her. She's anti-social A Random Citizen: Anti-What now? Y-Guy: Uhh..sure. That. (Mango is seen walking out of a building with a bunch of money) Mango: I didn't know auctions existed back then! Now I'm rich as heck! (Mango takes one step, then a bunch of people stack on him, and they all leave with his stuff.) Mango: AWW DANGIT! TBA Part 7: Exploring the Past (Back at Professor Zing-Whatt's place.) Professor Zing-Whatt: Gah, that Bear fire thing got me thirsty! (Professor Zing-Whatt takes out a Chocolate Milk carton.) ???: Ahem (Professor Zing-What turns around) (The man gives Zing-Whatt a V8 and take the chocolate milk carton and throws it in a river.) V8 Man: Could have had a V8. Professor Zing-Whatt: But I don't like- V8 Man: '''COULD HAVE HAD A V8!!!!!!!!' (The V8 Man flies off) Professor Zing-Whatt: The Forest Fire Bear, The V8 Man, what's next?, The Owl from the tootsipop commerical? (The Tootsipop Owl flies near Zing-Whatt and throws tootsipops at her.) Tootsipop: Let's see how many tootsipops I can throw at you before it cracks open your head!!! Professor Zing-Whatt: AHHHH! (Zing-whatt runs away out of annoyance.) TBA Part 8: The Quest TBA Part 9: The Future (We see Professor Carrotstein and RACK still walking) Professor Carrotstein: Walking is boring... RACK: Boar? *turns into a boar* ARF ARF. Professor Carrotstein: Uggghhh-Hey look, it's an army base! RACK: YAY! CAN WE EAT FRUITCAIK DER? Professor Carrotstein: '''NO! '''Fruitcake is what got us in this mess! RACK: It did? I forget. Professor Carrotstein: *mutters* idiot... (Carrotstein and RACK walk in the army base) Bob: Hia der! My name is Bob! Professor Carrotstein: Can we have a bomb please? Bob: *hisses* Professor Carrotstein: ...okay....I'm just gonna grab one- (Professor Carrotstein grabs one and trips, during that a portal appear below him) RACK: YAY! ROAD TRIP! (RACK jumps in) RACK: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee (RACK falls on Carrotstein) Professor Carrotstein: OW! DAMMIT! RACK: That swearing, it's a habit isn't it? TBA Part 10: The Forest of Something or Another TBA Part 11: Volcano TBA Part 12: Lord Carrotstein TBA Part 13: Slaves Break Out...Or Not. TBA Part 14: Natives TBA Part 15: The Cave TBA Part 16: Mango Screws Up and Goes into The Portal TBA Part 17: Finding Nem-Errr, Mango. TBA Part 18: Carrotstein Resistance TBA Part 19: Step 1: Free The Slaves TBA Part 20: Robot Roundup Rampage in 3D TBA Part 21: Beast Battle Redux TBA Part 22: Tower Heist? TBA Part 23: Final Battle TBA Part 24: Restoring Time (AKA: The End) TBA Part 25: Credits TBA Trivia *Many characters from the Fanonverse make cameos as some of Lord Carrotstein's slaves. The cameos include Wario, Lloyd, John the Marksman, Nick, MattBoo, Rob, Web, and SuperSaiyanKirby. *When Lord Carrotstein is talking to a crowd of slaves, you can breifly see a slave give the middle finger. This was edited out in TV airings and on the DVD release. **Invader Rob reported to a website review that the crew did not see this was inserted into the movie, so before they could notice it and take it out, it was already realesed in theaters. He also reported that two of the animators got fired for this. *The Forest Fire Bear, V8 Man, and Tootsipop Owl make cameos in the film. Category:Transcript